Darth Vengeance
by jediqueen1980
Summary: What if Luke had shown up sooner to Bespin and was able to keep Han from being placed in carbonite?


Darth Vengeance

Chapter One

Luke Skywalker slipped into the carbon freezing chamber as Darth Vader was having Han Solo placed onto a platform. His eyes widened, there wasn't anyway Han could survive something like that. "No!" Luke screamed and ignited his lightsaber. Everyone in the chamber turned in his direction. Cautiously, he walked forward. He wasn't in any immediate danger, Vader wanted him alive and uninjured if it could be avoided. "STOP!" Darth Vader regarded him for a moment. "You, don't get to give me orders, Skywalker," rumbled Vader.

Princess Leia stood there crying. "Luke, run," she urged. Luke only shook his head. "You, put him in there and it will kill him. You wanted me here I am. Fight someone who stands a chance that could defeat you. Or are you a coward, which I believe you are." Luke could feel the anger radiating off Vader. He didn't care. "Bold of you boy," Vader growled. " But you aren't strong enough to kill me!"

Luke glanced in Han's direction. His friends needed his help, whether not they like his plan or not. "Let them go," Luke offered, "Let them go and I'll surrender." "Brave of you. You'll surrender or they die. Your choice," said Vader.  
Han and Leia both gasped as the stormtroopers aimed their weapons at them. Chewie growled and snarled. Vader raised his hand a Chewie started choking grasping at his throat. "Stop!" Luke screamed. "You can stop this surrender."

Luke turned the lightsaber off. "Stop and let them go. They aren't anymore use to you." "Why is that?" Vader asked amused. "I won't resist training. You know I'll keep my word." The Wookie had fallen to his knees suddenly sucked in a strained breath. "Luke," Leia sobbed. Han stood staring in disbelief. "You, can't! You can't trust him, Kid." "Done," roared Vader. He strode over snatching the saber away. "Han, the Alliance needs a chance. I'm that chance. I will return to you both. Just have faith."

The stormtroopers placed him in binders. They grabbed his arms tightly but didn't pull him away just yet. "Han, it the only way." He turned to Vader, "I have your word, you'll let them go and not track them?" "Yes." Luke nodded as the troopers led him away. His stomach dropped, he'd really screwed up this time. Now, everything was truly lost. All because he was to impatient. He stared at the floor wondering how he'd keep from turning to the darkside.

Darth Vader smiled. He was about to put a stop to the this destructive war and an end to the Emperor. He had the boy. Luke was strong and in desperate need of darkside instruction. It would only be a matter of time before the boy would turn. Despite Luke's words he didn't believe for on moment he wouldn't fight instruction. He would hold out and fight to stay and return to his friends. Turning him would take time and time was one thing Vader had. Things were finally coming together.

Luke had been led to the detention block on board the Executor. He sat on the hard metal bench his back up against the wall and his arms around his legs. The small room was gray and dark. The only lights that were on in the cell were red and they barely gave any light. The over head lights would turn on only when someone came in to bring food. Which he wouldn't even touch. There was a toilet that had a water fountain above it but that was the extent of the furnishings. He didn't even have a blanket.

The door slid open and the lights blinded him. He didn't even have to see to know who had come in, he could feel Vader's dark presence. Luke stood slowly. He hated the idea of learning from this man, but he had given him his word and unlike Vader he planed to keep it. Vader turn to the stormtroopers and motioned for them to enter, holding a pair of binders. He groaned but understood, he was still a prisoner. He'd promised to learn, but he hadn't promised he wouldn't try to escape. He lifted his crossed hands allowing them to be cuffed. He had no intention of trying anything in front of Vader and he knew Vader wouldn't allow anyone near him without Vader being here.

Luke stepped out of the cell after Vader and the stormtroopers behind him. The corridors were wide and the walls and floors were ash gray. They almost had a mirror finish. The Imperials walk past him giving curious looks, it wasn't often Lord Vader led a prisoner anywhere. All the officers and stormtroopers stepped aside quickly from the procession. The officers would stop and salute but Vader didn't even acknowledge them as they passed. Each feeling relief as they passed. This was the most feared starship in the known galaxy. They went through more high ranking officers than any other ship, with good reason. Lord Vader didn't take kindly to mistakes from officers and defiantly wasn't forgiving to anyone.

Darth Vader motioned Luke inside and had the stormtroopers wait outside. The room was very dark and open. It was a communication room. One of the largest he'd ever seen in his life. The walls and floors were black, with red lights shining through the walls. There was even a raise circular platform in the middle of the room, that made Luke wonder what it was. Vader took his arm and had him stand just to the right of the platform, before he stepped onto and knelt down. A blue hologram appeared before Vader and a hooded figure hoovered before him. It was the Emperor!

Luke's heart's was racing as he tried hard to think. The Emperor! If he were worried before, he was terrified now. It was to early to face the Emperor, he wasn't ready. Fear was about to consume him and he knew he had to calm down. Taking a deep breath he ran through a Jedi relaxation technique before being jerked toward the circular platform. "Kneel, boy," Vader growled. "No," Luke said. "I said I would train with you. I never said I'd kneel before that monster."

Vader backhanded Luke so hard he fell to the floor from the force of the blow. It had literally know the senses out of him. "Lord Vader, that's no way to treat our guest," the man said softly. "Come here, boy." Luke got up and approached before realizing he was using the Force on him. "No," Luke said again. This time Vader grabbed the back of Luke's neck and forced him to his knees. This was one battle he defiantly couldn't win. So, he knelt before the monster, the Emperor. "Good," the old man cackled. "Good. Welcome to my service young one. What a glorious day this is. You are strong with the Force much like your father."

Luke's head snapped up quickly, "What would someone like you know about my father? Your not even worthy of mentioning him" The old man cackled even louder than before. "I see Obi-wan didn't tell you what happened to your father?" "Yes, he did. Your black hearted monstrosity behind me killed him!" Luke could feel Vader's blood boil, but he could care less.

Vader turned, "If Kenobi were here I tear him apart and make him suffer for this!" Luke was horrified to feel this rage. "I did not KILL your father, Skywalker. I am your father," declared Vader. Luke took a step back, shaking his head, "No, no, that's not true! That's impossible! Noooo…" Luke kept stepping back until his back was against the wall. "Search your feelings you know this to be true," Vader urged. Luke crumbled to the ground.

Obi-wan had lied to him, he knew it. But why? Because, he'd known the one thing Luke had always wanted was to know his father. Obi-wan feared that Luke would go running to Vader had he known the truth and he'd been right. He looked at the man towering above him. He stood and wiped the tears away, his father was alive! "Father," was all Luke could say.


End file.
